Facing similarties
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: When Kim is away with her father looking at Collages, wouldn't you know it Ronald Stoppable is stopped. With a severe case of the Flu, With his parents away *taking Hana on a trip* Ron is stuck at home. Much to the man's surprise he's taken care of by the person he least expects, a visitor who has hair on his hands and feet. Monkey Fist/Ron.


A/N So since i've only done about one other Monkey Fist/Ron fan fiction, and since I believe they deserve more of them I thought I'd do this cute one shot enjoy!.

Summery: When Kim is away with her father looking at Collages, wouldn't you know it Ronald Stoppable is stopped. With a severe case of the Flu, With his parents away *taking Hana on a trip* Ron is stuck at home. Much to the man's surprise he'd taken care of by a surprising visitor, a visor who has hair on his hands and feet. Monkey Fist/Ron.

Gene: Romance/hurt/comfort.

"Ronald" Miss. Stoppable gazed at her son worriedly who was laying unresponsive on his bed, "are you sure you're going to be OK while were gone? maybe I should call Miss Possible". Due to Ron's work schedule her son was unable to come on the family trip with them, it had been years since she saw her son this sick. Which in all reality was quite a surprise, with Ron on the move all the time traveling with Kim you'd think you'd pick up lots of germs. But no it had been at least 2 years since Ron had gotten even a cold, and at least six years since he had picked up the Flu.

That is until now.

Ron sighed heavily pressing the cold compass onto his forehead his Mother had brought in just moments before, not that he hated when Miss Possible gave him checkups. She was rather nice about it and understood that he had alot of Phobias, it was more awkward now that he and Kim had broke up. Sure it had started great at the beginning and even lasted a couple of months, but in the end he was no match for Josh Mankey's charm who decided 2 months was long enough and had made his move. He had been devastated when Kim had told him the news, but not all that surprised. He still didn't quite forgive her when she had pushed him into the closet, and left him there for hours while she danced with Josh.

She didn't see a good thing when she had it.

"No mom I'll be fine"

"Sweetie maybe if you just talk to Kim she.."

"Mom" Ron lifted the compass off his head to gaze at her, "just give it up it's over besides" he placed it back onto his head "she's with Mr. Possible looking for Collages, she's getting a life of her own now and I'm not on the chart".

Pressing a kiss to her son's forehead Miss. Stoppable gave the young man a saddened gaze.

"I"m sorry sweetie I know how much you loved her, but let me tell you something I love Kim but she doesn't know what she's missing out" there was a sudden honking coming from outside. "Well there's you're father the numbers are on the Kitchen table, now if you need anything don't hesitate to call and if you get feeling worse".

"Mom" Ron let out a weak chuckle "I'll be fine it's just the Flu now go on go have fun you know how dad gets when he has to wait for to long".

Miss Possible smiled softly at her son, giving him one last kiss she walked out of the room. Within a matter of minutes there was a Car door slam followed by the sound of it backing out of the driveway.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Ron thought to himself as he allowed his body to slowly relax into his bed, he was completely alone even Rufus had went with the family on the Trip. It had been well years he wasn't even sure if he had ever been truly by himself, to some extent it was lonely but right now Ron was to pained by the pounding headache to care.

Due to his illness and unable to concentrate at the moment Ron failed to notice eye's peering in through his window, due to the fact also that it was pitch Black out they were uneasy to spot. The figure just outside perched on a tree branch which convincingly right next to the Window it's self, the figure had hair on its hands and feet like a Monkey, and crouched down in a position like a Monkey but was surprisingly human.

Ron shifted onto his side fighting back a whimper of pain, as the stab of pain shot through his head intensified. Forcing his eye's to open which felt heavy at the moment, the Male blinked a couple of times almost noticing something or someone outside his Window. Although he wasn't really in his right mind right now, so it could've just been his eye's playing tricks on him.

The normal anger and furry in Monkey Fist's body was gone, his cold insane eye's absent from the maliciousness that was usually in them. Being far more quiet then one would think he was capable of being, Monkey Fist slowly and quietly opened the window. Dropping onto the ground with such easy and quietness that only years of practice could do. Closing the Window Monkey Fist carefully walked over to the bed, much like a Monkey, he crawled on all fours. The Villain took in the appearance of his enemy, the usual healthy look on Stoppable's face was gone, his features a sickly color, his breathing much more labored, than Monkey Fist remembered. Not to mention the heat that seemed to be radiating around Ron.

Ron's eye's jolted open as a cool feeling made its way to his forehead, eye's widening when he noticed not only the person in his room, but was perched on his bed. With a soft squeak the Male jumped up his body backing up for him, which unexpectedly landed him onto the floor, as he didn't notice he was at the edge of the bed.

"Monkey Fist what are you doing in my house! More importantly what are you doing on my bed!" Ron stammered headache forgotten for the moment, which was due to this unexpected appearance of his Enemy.

"Stoppable predictable as always" Monkey Fist rolled his eye's as he moved towards the edge of the bed, he couldn't fight off the amusement that displayed across his features as his Enemy's eye's widened when he held out a hand to help him up. "It's called being courteous Ronald not that i could expect a Buffoon such as your self to understand how to be a gentleman".

Eying the hand for a moment almost looking like it would bite at him, the young man accepted the gesture before being haled to his feet. His headache which came back with a vengeance prompted Ron to let out a moan of discomfort, his body swayed slightly, while his feet started to feel like jelly. Right as his legs gave out a strong-arm wrapped itself around his waist, preventing him from hitting the ground. Raising his gaze upward, Ron met Monkey Fist's eye's, which no longer seemed annoyed but concerned.

"You really are an Idiot" the comment leaving no room for an argument but was stating a true fact, "you get a full-blown case of the Flu and you allow you're parents to just leave without considering your well-being".

"Are you spying on me!" Ron's voice raised slightly as he went into panic mode, Monkey Fist stalking him great..as if he didn't have enough problems already.

"Please" Monkey Fist rolled his eye's "as if I have time to waste on the likes of you I saw them leave you're driveway and of course my sense are hyped so I was able to hear them".

"You really have problems you know that right?" Ron asked realizing to his embarrassment he was still in Monkey Fist's grip.

"Hense the one whose allowed his best friend to step all over him and regretted to mention to his parents, just how sick he felt and STILL allowed them to go on their trip yeah Ronald", Monkey Fist rolled his eye's "I'm the one with the problems".

"Hey now!" Ron stood up ignoring the screaming that was coming from his head, "now that's going a bit to far!".

"Roland stop being an Idiot and sit down before you fall down!" Monkey Fist snapped.

"No! you want to start shit then will start shit!" Ron snapped his eye's flashing coldly, "Kim wanted to see other people she was still into Josh I let her go I can't force her to date me if she doesn't want to!".

"That's you're problem!" Monkey Fist jumped off the bed, his hands grasping Ron's shift as he drew him up to eye' level "you let everyone walk all over you! You use you're Monkey Powers like it's a toy, you doesn't deserve the Power it possesses".

"Then take it!" Ron snapped wrenching himself from the man's grip, "I didn't ask for them! I never asked to become a freak!".

Ron regretted those words as soon as it left his mouth, he winced in pain as he was hurled to the ground, his headache flaring up tenfold. His body pressed onto the floor a seething Monkey Fist stood up above him.

"Now you listen here you Buffoon! These Powers aren't freakish they are a gift! You have Power within you Ronald you have the capability to do great things! If you only stopped fighting it and used it the way there suppose to be used!".

"You mean for evil!" Ron pushed Monkey Fist's hand away forcing himself to slowly get up, "I'm not like you Monkey Fist I'm not turning against my family and friends and everyone I've known!".

Both Ron and Monkey Fist stared each other down, neither of them backing down an inch. After a moment Ron shook his head as his thoughts and anger started to get hazy, body swaying dangerously the Male stumbled back his eye's rolling back into his head his body collapsing into a dead faint which would've hit the ground if Monkey Fist hadn't caught him.

The anger once again faded from the Enemy's eye's as he carefully placed him onto the bed, perching next to Ron Monkey Fist's eye's shifted down his features unreadable.

A/N well I thought about doing a oneshot but decided against it, this is to good to be just a oneshot anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter :).


End file.
